


Until death do us part

by SamGranger



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Consensual Sex, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Teacher/Student AU. Alison, professoressa di letteratura inglese al Rosewood High, ed Emily, studentessa modello, nascondono un terribile segreto. Cosa sono disposte a fare per proteggerlo?





	Until death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

_Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Hot for a Teacher (FemTeacher/Student AU)” indetta dal gruppo Facebook “LongLiveToTheFemslash”._

**Fandom:** Pretty Little Liars  
**Ship:** Emison  
**Rating:** rosso  
**Trama:** Teacher/Student AU. Alison, professoressa di letteratura inglese al Rosewood High, ed Emily, studentessa modello, nascondono un terribile segreto. Cosa sono disposte a fare per proteggerlo?

 

"Ed è per questo che, ragazzi miei, in _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_ la marcata idea dello stato sociale dei due innamorati è così importante. Elizabeth e Darcy, così come Jane e Bingley, sono parte di due mondi che, nella mentalità del personaggio, sono impossibili da fondere, eppure, alla fine, l’amore abbatte ogni muro sociale. C'è chi li considera folli, ma l'amore è il carburante della follia." Alison DiLaurentis terminò la sua spiegazione al suono della campanella, tra le mani stringeva la sua copia, quasi consumata con quella copertina sbiadita e i bordi lisi, del classico poco prima discusso e, ad ogni parola, i suoi occhi azzurri si soffermavano sul viso di Emily Fields, seduta al secondo banco della fila centrale.  
Tutti gli studenti pendevano dalle sue labbra carnose, ma d'altronde era normale, Alison era la miglior professoressa di letteratura che avesse mai varcato le porte della Rosewood High School. Era bella e intelligente, sapeva come catturare l’attenzione dei suoi alunni e, anche se la severità non mancava nel suo metodo di istruzione, riusciva ad ottenere la loro simpatia e i test annuali non facevano che rimarcare il successo del suo metodo.

Abbandonarono tutti l’aula rumorosamente, frastornati ma ancora eccitati per quella lezione, ma quando Emily si alzò, tracolla in spalla, per andare via, Alison la fermò.

"Signorina Fields, potrei chiederle di restare qualche secondo? Devo discutere con lei riguardo l'ultima relazione che vi è stata assegnata"

Emily annuì e si avvicinò alla cattedra, sopra c'era una pila di compiti pieni di segni rossi, in cima dominava il suo. Alison chiuse la porta e tornò alla cattedra, afferrò il test e lo studiò rapidamente, regalando ogni tanto uno sguardo alla studentessa.

"È perfetto" decretò con un sorriso, sporgendosi per stamparle un bacio sulle labbra sottili.

Emily sorrise mentre chiudeva gli occhi per ricambiare quel gesto d'amore. Solo quando Alison le spostò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio trovò la forza di allontanarsi per guardarla.

"Immagino sia un premio per il mio impegno, no?" scherzò la studentessa, sedendosi su un banco in prima fila.

Alison era bella, pensò mentre la osservava appoggiarsi alla cattedra con i fianchi. Indossava una camicia bianca appena scollata e una gonna lunga fino alle ginocchia; i capelli erano stretti in uno chignon tenuto fermo grazie a paio di penne, ma due ciocche sfuggite alla stretta crocchia le incorniciavano il viso. Era più grande di Emily di qualche anno, eppure dimostrava una maturità da far invidia a tutto il corpo docenti.  
Fin dalla sua prima lezione la ragazza ne era rimasta folgorata, non aveva smesso di fissare le sue labbra e quegli intensi occhi azzurri neanche per un secondo; appena qualche settimana dopo, tremante, aveva osato chiederle un appuntamento, con la scusa di discutere davanti ad un caffè di alcune borse di studio che Emily avrebbe potuto ottenere grazie alle sue attività sportive, e, infine, si innamorarono, violando ogni regola applicata.

"So che dovrei ricordarti di studiare, ma hai da fare oggi?"

"Ho gli allenamenti, tra poco cominceranno le gare regionali"

"Oh lo so, amo vederti nuotare, mi sembri così libera e _possente_ "

Emily arrossì e si guardò le scarpe, la punta era sporca di terra per la sua corsa mattutina tra i prati del campo di calcio.

“Passerò da te prima di andare, promesso” disse Emily, prima di baciarla e abbandonare l’aula.

 

********

 

Alison sciolse i capelli con un rapido movimento della mano, una cascata dorata le cadde sulla schiena. Osservava Emily sdraiata sul divano, intenta a studiare un capitolo di biologia, o almeno provava a studiare, ma con scarsi risultati. Indossava già la sua tuta sportiva con i colori del liceo: blu e azzurro. Non era un indumento sexy, eppure Alison la pensava al contrario. Era bella, attraente mentre mordicchiava nervosamente la matita, con i capelli neri tirati all'indietro e senza un filo di trucco sul viso. Le si avvicinò tenendo un bicchiere di té freddo in mano e le baciò la fronte.

"Finirai per esplodere così, lo sai?" disse l'insegnante, sedendosi al suo fianco.

Emily continuò a leggere.

"Devo farlo, non ho nessuna borsa di studio in pugno"

“Ancora" ci tenne a precisare Alison, accarezzandole il braccio; sapeva che così facendo l'avrebbe distratta, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
La desiderava da impazzire, voleva possederla, violando per l’ennesima volta ogni singola regola imposta dalla società, una società che neanche capiva il loro amore.

Le baciò la guancia, il naso, le labbra e arrivò al mento, per poi risalire. La accarezzò, passò le mani tra i suoi capelli ed Emily mandò a benedire il libro di biologia, gettandolo sul pavimento. Si baciarono, prima piano, poi con passione. Alison sapeva di caffè e gomma alla menta e le labbra di Emily erano impregnate del sapore di lamponi e banane di tutti i frullati che beveva.  
La studentessa le sfilò piano la camicetta, bottone dopo bottone, facendola cadere sul parquet; baciò il collo di Alison, la sua pelle bianca come porcellana, delicata e così profumata.

Si domandò quante ragazze e quanti ragazzi l’avessero desiderata nei suoi giorni da studentessa di liceo, se fosse stata popolare, altezzosa o gentile come lo era adesso. Le slacciò il reggiseno, gettando via anche quello.  
Qualche secondo dopo, tutti i loro vestiti erano sul pavimento, tolti in un impeto di passione ardente. Emily aveva un fisico da nuotatrice provetta, gambe lunghe e muscolose, ventre piatto, seno sodo. Marchiò il suo collo dalla carnagione scura, trascinando le sue labbra umide e arrivando al seno, che accarezzò con delicatezza, sfiorandole i capezzoli turgidi con le dita.

Emily sospirò, inarcando il corpo, premendolo con forza contro quello di Alison. La donna non smise di baciarla, arrivando al ventre, circondando il suo ombelico di baci e sfiorando la sua intimità con le dita.  
Alison sorrise, notando quanto Emily fosse già calda e bagnata, pronta per lei, per la sua insegnante, e si decise ad entrare dentro di lei, insinuandosi con due dita e beandosi dei suoi gemiti, mentre spingeva lentamente. Fare l’amore con Emily era come entrare in contatto col paradiso e con l’inferno nello stesso momento; poteva essere il suo posto sicuro, come poteva distruggere tutto.  
Emily vedeva in Alison solo i suoi lati positivi, e quest’ultima temeva di danneggiarla con i tanti aspetti negativi che nascondeva; era una sua responsabilità avere cura di Emily Fields, dimostrare di essere all’altezza dei suoi sentimenti e non deluderla mai.  
Anche in quel momento, mentre facevano l’amore, l’insegnante cercava di coccolarla con tutta la sua anima, di curare le sue ferite e di rassicurarla, ricordandole che non c’era nessuno al mondo che potesse giudicare il loro amore, le loro azioni, i loro baci, non lì dentro; fuori c’erano già troppe regole che le costringevano a nascondersi, ma Alison si fece una promessa: se qualcuno avesse anche solo tentato di ferire Emily, avrebbe fatto di tutto per eliminarlo.

Dopo aver raggiunto l’apice del piacere, entrambe restarono coricate sul divano, strette in un tenero abbraccio. Alison le accarezzava i capelli guardando l’orologio da parete, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto svegliarla ricordandole degli allenamenti di nuoto, ma averla con lei e in quello stato era un qualcosa che la destabilizzava, mandandola contro il suo buonsenso.  
Sorrise baciandole la fronte.

 

********

 

Il giorno dopo, a scuola, Emily e Alison discutevano a bassa voce, scambiandosi sussurri e sorrisi, ogni tanto Emily osava carezzarle la mano, ma sempre attenta.

La classe era vuota, ancora per poco. Qualcuno aprì la porta ed Emily indietreggiò di scatto mentre vedeva Jenna Marshall entrare.

Sul suo viso tondo dominava un sorriso malefico, i suoi occhi chiari erano nascosti dagli occhiali da sole da cui non si separava mai.

"Immaginavo di trovarvi qui. Alison, Emily, devo parlarvi” disse, infilando una mano nella tasca del suo cappotto viola.

"Per te sono la signora DiLaurentis, Marshall" la rimproverò Alison, scambiandosi una breve occhiata con Emily.

"Oh, ma questa è una regola che non vale per tutti, non è vero Emily?" la punzecchiò la ragazza, guardandola, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Non capisco cosa vuoi dire, Jenna" tentò la nuotatrice, sollevando un sopracciglio, ma col cuore che già batteva senza sosta.

“Lasciate che vi rinfreschi la memoria” rispose, tirando fuori dal cappotto il cellulare. Digitò velocemente sul display e lo puntò verso di loro. In un istante, il loro mondo crollò.

Jenna stava mostrando una foto che raffigurava Emily ed Alison intente a baciarsi, scattata attraverso una porta semiaperta. Era del giorno prima, Alison riconobbe la camicetta bianca che aveva indossato.

"Immagino già i titoli dei giornali: _rapporto omosessuale tra insegnante e studentessa_. Spero che in galera distribuiscano i quotidiani"

"Jenna, no!" scattò su Emily, portandosi le mano alla bocca. "Ti imploro, farò tutto quello che vuoi"

"Marshall" proruppe Alison in tono calmo. "Cancellala immediatamente o ti farò espellere!"

"Credi di spaventarmi, Alison? Prova a farmi qualcosa e giuro che questa foto farà il giro della scuola e sarà impossibile risalire a me. Potrei mandarla sotto falso nome, _Miss X_ magari, o _A_!"

"Che cosa vuoi?" chiese l’insegnante, dopo un momento di esitazione.

"Ho bisogno di una borsa di studio per Stanford e la tua materia mi impedisce di ottenere la media richiesta. Voglio un aumento di voti"

"Sarà fatto, ma cancella la foto e lascia in pace Emily"

"Oh no, da Emily voglio che ritiri le domande per la borsa di studio, in questo caso non mi serve concorrenza"

Ed Emily annuì senza esitazione, salvare Alison era tutto quello che voleva, tutto ciò per cui viveva. Se le fosse successo qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e non importava che ne risentisse il suo futuro, lei era la sua vita.

"Bene, allora la foto sarà cancellata solo dopo che avrò avuto ciò che chiedo" precisò, e con un ultimo sorriso, andò via.

"Non ci posso credere, finiremo in galera!" pianse Emily, sollevando una manciata di terra per gettarla sul corpo esanime di Jenna.

"No che non ci finiremo, fidati di me!" sibilò Alison, imitando il suo gesto. Sul petto di Jenna, attorno al foro che aveva squarciato la sua maglia bianca, il sangue si era già rappreso, sul viso portava ancora i suoi occhiali da sole, ora col vetro frantumato.

Alison l’aveva promesso, avrebbe protetto Emily ad ogni costo.  
Così, quando aveva visto Jenna nel parcheggio, non aveva esitato, aveva stretto le dita attorno all’impugnatura della pistola e aveva fatto fuoco. L’arma era stata immersa nella candeggina, il cadavere seppellito nel folto boschetto alle spalle del Rosewood Lost Woods, un motel scadente e ben poco frequentato.

Emily l’aveva cercata a lungo, dopo la gara, entusiasta di poterle mostrare la sua medaglia, ma l’allegro sorriso vittorioso era scomparso quando aveva trovato Alison, con le mani sporche di sangue vermiglio e il viso stanco ma deciso.

Entrambe, nascoste tra gli alberi, raccoglievano la terra con le mani, gettandola sul cadavere, ignorando la stanchezza, il sudore, la paura. Quando il corpo fu finalmente coperto, Alison strinse la mano di Emily, e, quando percepì i tremori della ragazza, fu stupita di non averli lei stessa. Ma perché avere paura quando la decisione presa proteggeva l’unica persona che avesse mai amato?

Solo poche parole vennero sussurrate in memoria della ragazza.

“Finché morte non ci separi” disse Alison, e, finalmente, si lasciarono il bosco alle spalle.


End file.
